


21 Questions

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Song fics [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Awsten suspects his girlfriend is cheating on him. They play a game of 21 Questions





	21 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Odd number questions asked by Awsten, even by the female character.

**_1) Favourite food?_ **

She laughed quietly, a melodic sound that made Awsten's chest ache. "I liked the spaghetti you made for our anniversary."

"But I burnt that. It tasted gross."

"But you know I love spaghetti, and you tried."

**_2) Favourite colour?_ **

"Tricky..." He though a moment, "I like royal blue."

**_3) Favourite place?_ **

She answered without hesitation, "anywhere with you."

The ache grew to physical pain.

**_4) Favourite hair colour?_ **

"You can't make me choose-" He whined. She just laughed.

"You've got to!"

"I like... The seafoam green it faded to."

**_5) Favourite restaurant?_ **

"The one where we had our first date. The lighting was great, the food was great," She sighed happily.

_**6) Any city to live in?** _

He hummed in thought, "I'd love to live in Europe somewhere.

**_7) Dream holiday destination?_ **

"I've always wanted to go to Venice," She responded, after a small moment of thinking.

_**8) Favourite film?** _

"It always makes me cry but... Bambi."

She laughed again, "you're a child. But good choice."

_**9) Least favourite film?** _

"I've never been a fan of Toy Story."

_**10) Best friend?** _

"Geoff and Otto. You can't make me pick between them."

_**11) Best friend?** _

"You, obviously."

Awsten faked a smile, "not including me."

"Fine... Uh... Alex is nice. From All Time Low?"

_**12) Do you believe in ghosts?** _

He just shrugged, "maybe. There are some things unexplained."

_**13) Lucky number?** _

"7. Always has been, always will be."

_**14) Favourite subject at school?** _

"I always enjoyed chemistry."

_**15) Most recent dream?** _

"I dreamt about out future. Having a little house, with maybe a dog."

**_16) Do you believe in aliens?_ **

"Well... There's no proof that they don't exist. So..."

_**17) Night or day?** _

"Well I have to say night. Or, Knight." She giggled at her own joke."

_**18) How good's your memory?** _

He smiled, "sorry, what question was this?"

_**19) Favourite memory of us?** _

"The first time we kissed," she smiled fondly.

_**20) Favourite place we visited together?** _

"When we went around New York." He actually hadn't enjoyed that. But he knew she had.

_**21) Are you cheating on me?** _

Her face froze. She stammered out a weak, "w-what?" But Awsten knew the answer.

She tried to come up with an excuse, stuttering nothingness.

But Awsten had already stood, and was at the door.

"It was an experience. But it's over."

And then he left.

Geoff and Otto would help him get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!! Please !!


End file.
